Something
by Soundwave555
Summary: What happens when Bumblebee gets captured by Knockout but there's a twist that involves a large blue stone and a little magic now how will the Autobots and mostly Knockout take this twist will they even know its Bumblebee read and find out. sorry summary sucks but the story is better and this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

No ones POV.  
Bumblebee is laying awake on his berth twisting and turning trying to get comfortable. He groans and is now laying face down on the berth.

"Ugh, why can I not sleep at all what have I ever done to deserve this." He moans to himself.

ever since that last mission back in south america he has not had a wink of sleep.

/Flashback/  
The Autobots drive out of the groundbrige after a strange energy pops up on the radar. when they get there they find that the Decepticons have got there first.  
Everyone draw their blasters and start firing. How ever a sertain scout is trying to sneak behind the Decepticons to find the strange energy source, Optimis sees him and watches him to make sure that if he gets in trouble Bumblebee can't handle he can jump in and help. elsewhere Bumblebee has found the source but it is in a small cave to small for the venhicons, but not to small for him luckily. going in he finds that the cave is larger on the inside than the entrance. when he finds the source he finds a sapphire blue stone with lighter blue writing on it seems ancient. The stone seems to faintly glow in a white light and is as big as Bumblebee's servo. only with a slight hesitance does Bumblebee reach for the stone. as soon as he touches the stone a bright light flashes. Else where the Autobots finish the venhicons and the battle has been won by the Autobots then they see the bright flash.

"Bumblebee!" Optimis yells.

Optimis runs to the cave entrance and the rest follow.

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee are you all right" Bulkhead yells in to the cave.

then Arcee pushes them out-of-the-way and goes inside. when she finds him he is laying on the ground un-conscience.

"he's ok" Arcee calls.

/Flashback End/

Bumblebees POV.

ugh might as well get up if I can't sleep, maybe I go for a drive. his spark goes zig zag in his chest plating and his head throbs with a processor ache. walking down the hall he reaches the main room.

"ugh I'm taking a drive" he moans quietly "Maybe that will help cause I feel like the pit"

while saying this he drives out the door. While driving he thinks about the stone, that's all he's been thinking about since that day. But what was it what is it doing their why is it their and why did it flash, and what did it do? these things I do not know but I will find out. just then a familiar red sports car pulls up behind  
him. So no humans are involved he goes to a side dirt road and transforms when he is far enough and pulls out his blasters.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Autobot scout" says knockout cheeky.

"what do you want Knockout" I spit out his name.

"Wel-l-l" he drawls "Now that you asked I plan to bring you back and get some information from you"

with hat I shoot at him and narrowly miss him, then he comes up with speed I've never seen him use ever before and slugs me right in the face plates. When I recover I do not have sight of him. I look around and keep my audios tuned. minutes later I hear a scuffle behind me and I turn around, but I was too late and Knockout's electro-staff hits me and I black out.

Knockout's POV when Bumblebee wakes up

Well everything is ready got my table set up for the torture that will happen soon. I smirk when I hear the moan of my victim awakening, I turn around still smirking.

"Well then now that your awake" I say while smirking wider "Lets get this Party started"

At that the scout starts glowing then more brightly then there is a blinding Flash. When it is over I look over to the scout only to find he is not there. Then I hear a little yawn and look down what I see surprised me so much I thought I'd glitch.

* * *

**Hello thank you for reading this is my first story ever so please go easy**

**all so Happy New Year**

**Good Day/Night**

**Soundwave555 out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Knockouts Pov.

Well to say the least I was not expepcting a... what ever it is, to be sitting their I quickly sreach the human Intrnet to see if I can Get some Information on it. Ahh, here we are acoround to Humans what I am seeing is a mythical creature called a Dragon. well, that helps a little it seems to be part tech and part organic a Technorganic maybe? Any way it is pure White with Saphire Blue eyes. Those eyes are so, so, so young, so inassent. it seems so young like a youngling and it is quite small only the size of both his servos he could carry it. Looking at it more he finds that it is a femme not a mech he can tell by the way it curves. Coming out of his thoughts he sees that it is shivering and feeling pity I pick her up only to hear her squeal in pain looking her over carefuly I find a large and serous gash across her back leg. I rush her out the door and transform and drive as fast as I can to the medbay ignoring the looks they give me as I rush by when I enter the medbay I dismiss everone there and tell them to get out then I set to work. normaly this kind of procejer would have taken an hour or so but now mainly because my lack of knowlage of technorganics it is taking longer.

...Time Lapse...

Finnaly done, took many hours but I mended her wound, and as I look at her, at pure white scales that shine like stars, her glowing emerald eyes. Looking at her I know just what to call her BlueStar.

BlueStar's POV. After the Flash

well that was a pleasant sleep I don't remember when I went to sleep, heck I don't remember Anything for that matter, but that does not bother me for what matters is now. Wow its quite cold here. OW why he do that? that hurt my leg? wait when did my leg get hurt? ok now he's running and now he's driving I am still connfused.

...Time Lapse...

THe red Mech that healed me is very nice he is very cool I guess even though I just awoke up I am all ready getting tired but I don't want to sleep. I need to fuel as well.

knockouts POV.

well thats done sitting done and BlueStar laying on the berth feeling tired having been working so hard. I just rest a bit yeah, just a wink.

BlueStar's POV.

seeing the red mech take a nap I guess he's not getting me some energon. I'll just get it myself hopping off the berth I land akwardly on the ground. walking over to the door I figger out a way to open it, just to find it opens by its self. walking out in to the hall way I take I sniff I smell some Energon near by sprinting by some other mechs that call out Huh? but I don't lisen right now I need energonfinding the door I open it some how? going inside I find that it has a berth, a desk, a berthside table. Onthe berth side table I see a picture of looking at it. Then I hear a click so I turn around quickly but to late and an unknown mech enters and grabs me looking at him I tilt my head. He is tall Black and purple and strangly has two scents coming off him.

...

**ok ok ok I lnow SUPER short but I swear The next one will be longer**

**guess who Bluestar met?**

**Also BlueStar was going to have Emerald green eyes and her was going to be EmeraldStar**

**But I changed it but If you want I could change it back**


End file.
